Crystal Game
by ForeverxWeird
Summary: AU. I suck at summeries, just read the story. Its about the guys not appreciating what they have and they pay attention to their games instead of their girls. ONE-SHOT


**AN: One-shot inspired by my boyfriend, who by the way, I am currently pissed at.**

Kagome sat there staring at her desk, her fingers positioned to write but nothing was computing. It was her birthday soon and she asked Inuyasha to help her buy this Crystal Pendant she had been wanting for a while, all he had to do was to pick it up and pay like $20.

Kaede's shop closed at six and he got off at 4, the shop was 10 minute drive from their house, but apparently, he didn't want to keep up his end of the bargain. Instead he went home to play a video game that she had paid mostly for.

She looked at the picture on her desk of her and her current love, wondering why she had chosen him when it seemed apparent he would chose a game any day over her.

Her view shifted to another picture on the desk, her and her best friend Suikotsu, he was always there for her and they rarely ever fought. In her and Sango's opinion, he was the best boyfriend material to them, but sadly, no one wanted to date him.

His personality was to die for in a man, polite, gentle and would treat a woman right, but I guess his religion and his looks made women retract. But that didn't bother her or Sango, they thought he was perfect just the way he was.

True, Kagome and Sango had feelings for Suikotsu, but who wouldn't when you got to be really close to him. But, they didn't want him like that. He needed happiness, not just to settle with someone who he didn't love back properly.

He would always be there for them, especially Kagome since they were really close, but since he left, he started making ground rules for Kagome to follow for when he visited. She didn't like them, but she obeyed.

Kagome sighed and tried to get back to work, but her mind was now on missing her best friend, who wouldn't be home until around Christmas, maybe, if his work schedule allowed him.

-x-

Kagome shut the door to their apartment door, sounds of Skyrim could be heard from the living room, and apparently Miroku and Kouga were over too playing the new game. She shook her head and got out her cell phone, calling Sango and Ayame over so they could have some fun of their own.

"Hey girls, since the boys are over at our apartment, how about we go shopping, at their expense." Kagome asked once she got both girls on the phone.

"Yeah, just get their coat jackets and take their cards, we can always put it back before they notice. Which will be when their bill comes out." Sango said mischievously thinking about how Miroku barely paid attention to her when a game came out.

"Yeah, we need this shopping trip to vent out on, stupid men and their stupid games." Ayame stated while thinking of how Koga turned down a romantic meal with her to go play that stupid game.

Kagome looked at the men and went to each of their coats and grabbed their cards, neither one looked over to see what she was doing. Not even Inuyasha acknowledged her when she knew he smelled her near him.

'Jerk, I'll show you not to ignore me.' Kagome thought.

-x-

"Oh my Gawd, this store is amazing! So how many outfits you think we should buy?" Ayame asked the other 2 while they also gawked at the newest female fashion store.

"At least 3 and some matching sets to go under each outfit." Sango replied looking near the back at all the lingerie.

"Let's get to work girls." Kagome said and the 3 went off to find 3 different outfits with matching set lingerie.

-x-

"Hey mutt-face, why does my jacket smell like Kagome?" Koga asked when they took a quick potty and snack break.

"I don't know, maybe she moved it. You know how much of a neat freak she is." Inuyasha replied.

Koga looked at all their jackets because each of the smelled like Kagome touched them and figured this was true, why else would she move them from their original spot?

-x-

"Well girls, mission accomplished, and now? We give the boys a taste of their own medicine." Sango said, while walking to her vehicle.

"I can't wait to see their faces." Ayame remarked while getting into her car.

"It's called a spying camera, we all know Miroku installed them in all our bedrooms, we also know how to activate and deactivate don't we Sango?" Kagome asked and laughed, remembering when Sango had found out about the camera's what she had done to Miroku afterwards.

Miroku never once touched the cameras again, nor could he look at pink bunnies the same again. If you said the word pink or bunnies, he would curl in a little ball muttering about ping pong while trying not to cry too much.

Sango was scary at times, but she knew the best way to get someone back.

-x-

Ayame walked into hers and Koga's apartment and went to put on one of her outfits, activating the camera like Sango told her to and crawled on the bed to wait for Koga.

Not an hour later he walked through the door and stopped in his tracks. He was dumbstruck on how hot she looked and he wanted to devour her.

"Nice to see you home Koga, I thought you would be home in time for dinner but I guess you got wrapped up in the game right?" Ayame asked while slowly undressing in front of a surprised Koga.

"Um, yeah sorry, we just lost track of time." Koga mumbled out while thinking he was just about to get lucky.

Koga walked across the room and just as he was about to kiss her, she ducked out of his hold and promptly told him to go to bed, that she had to get up in the morning and if he had come home earlier then maybe he would have had some fun tonight.

Koga looked yet again dumbstruck at his girlfriend as she slipped into bed on her side of the bed and fell asleep.

'I am so stupid.' Koga thought as he got in bed disappointed and extremely guilty.

-x-

Same thing happened with Miroku accept Sango knock him out with her heavy boned boomerang that hung above their headboard.

-x-

Kagome laid there wondering when Inuyasha would come to bed, he had stayed in there when his friends had left and she hadn't seen him appear yet. She slowly drifted off to sleep when she heard the door open and Inuyasha crept into the room trying not to wake her up.

Kagome rolled over and glared at him, effectively stopping him in his tracks when he saw what she was wearing,

"What took you so long?" Kagome asked, sounding somewhat sleepy but you could hear the anger in her voice.

"I got caught up on a level and I was trying to beat it." Inuyasha replied looking at her like he was a starving man who hadn't eat in days and he was just about to eat to his heart's content.

Kagome looked at him and tried not to melt with the look he was giving her, she then remembered what she was doing and she was more determined than ever to teach Inuyasha a lesson.

Inuyasha started to get undressed and crawled in bed, she glared at him then icily stated.

"You're not sleeping in this bed; you will sleep in the living room on the futon since you would prefer to spend time with your x-box than with your warm blooded girlfriend." Kagome gave him a look that said if she would kill him if he did not comply.

Inuyasha got up dejectedly and went to the living room to make his bed, just as he got to the door Kagome shouted out to him.

He turned around thinking she was reconsidering and going to let him sleep with her when all she did was thrown his pillow at him and spoke.

"While you're at it, the next 2 weeks the futon is your bed. That way you can spend more precious time with your game." Kagome said emotionless as she laid back down and drifted off to sleep, sprawling all over the bed so Inuyasha had no room to sleep even if he wanted to. He knew better than to wake her up.

Inuyasha laid there thinking about why Kagome was acting like this, then it hit him, he didn't go buy the Crystal Pendant like promised, instead he chose a new game over her, yet again.

'Damn I am so stupid!'

-x-

A month after their punishment the boys got their credit card statements and boy were they pissed, but like good, smart men; they let the matter go.

Yeah right, they confronted the girls and got 2 months on the couch and their reactions to that night was sent to Shesshomaru. He in turn showed it to all the parents and had a little fun with it.

There was just some places in Tokyo that the men could go anymore, namely the video game stores, they were banned.

Maybe that would teach them to pay more attention to what they had instead of buying something that they would want.

**AN: If only life worked like this. Hope you liked, I was just kind of venting a little. Review please.**


End file.
